Kuroo x Reader
by ZeraYuurin
Summary: Tu faisais partis de la famille royale du royaume d'Amoken. Tu étais la princesse de se royaume. Un soir tu entendis un homme crier depuis le cachot et décida d'aller voir.
1. Chapter 1

_**Preview**_

Bonjour à tout le monde !

Disclaimer : Les personnages d 'Haikyuu ne m'appartiennent pas .

Toutes les reviews sont les bienvenues pour que je puisse m'améliorer et avoir votre avis bien sur :)

Comme indiqué, il y a du lemon donc si vous êtes une âme sensible, ne lisez pas !

Les codes pour votre lecture : [t/p] = Ton Prénom / [t/n] = Ton nom.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 01**_

Tu faisais partis de la famille royale du royaume d'Amoken. Ton père avait décider de laisser le trône à ton frère. Ton frère s'appelait Tooru. Vous étiez très proche tout les deux et tu essayée de le soutenir du mieux que tu pouvais dans son nouveau rôle pas simple. Pour autant, même si tu ne gouverner pas, étant la princesse du royaume tu avais quand même des responsabilités toi aussi.

Un soir tu étais entrain de dormir dans ta chambre quand tu entendis quelqu'un crier depuis les geôles. Tu pris ton coussin pour le mettre sur ton oreille et ne pas entendre l'homme mais rien n'y fit. Tu décidas de te lever. Tu t'habilla d'une simple robe de chambre et pris un bougeoir en allumant une bougie qui se trouvait déjà dedans. Tu ouvras ta porte doucement. Tu ne voulais pas que ta gouvernante ne te repère. L'homme criait toujours. Tu te dirigeât vers les geôles en descendant les escaliers en pierre massive. Un garde était là et tu t'arrêtas.

« - Princesse ? Que faites vous ici ?

\- Je viens voir l'homme qui cri depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas vous approchez de lui. Je vous en prie retourner vous coucher je vais le battre pour qu'il se taise. Tu fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu n'aimais vraiment pas les traitements fait au prisonniers. Surtout que souvent ils étaient enfermé pour des méfaits peu grave.

\- Laissez moi le voir s'il vous plaît.

\- Mais [t/n]-sama ..

\- C'est un ordre. Je ne vous demande pas votre avis. Donnez moi les clefs de la cellule s'il vous plaît. »

L'homme te donna les clefs de la cellule en question et s'écarta du passage. Tu te dirigea vers le cachot ou l'homme se trouvait. Tu t'arrêtas devant les grilles en voyant l'état de l'homme devant toi.

Deux chaînes étaient accrochée au mur et lui avait était attaché au poignet pour maintenir ses bras en position de croix. L'homme avait la tête baissé et était torse nu. Son torse était recouvert de blessures et d'entailles. Tu te retournas vers le garde et tu le fusilla du regard.

Tu mis la clef dans la serrure et au cliquetis qu'elle fit, l'homme en cage leva le regard vers toi. Un regard noir te transperça. Tu eu un frisson et n'avait plus tellement envie de rentrer mais tu ne pouvais pas reculer maintenant. Tu décidas donc de rentrer et de fermer la grille derrière toi.

« - Oya oya ? J'aurais au moins quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent se soir on dirait ? Dit-il. Son regard s'étant apaiser.

\- On ne vous à pas encore apporté votre repas ?! Dis tu choquer sans relever le sous-entendu.

\- Non en effet.

\- Put***. Vraiment tous des incapables. C'est pas vrai. Pesta tu en marmonnant.

\- Garde !

\- O .. Oui [t/n]-sama ? Dit le garde d'un ton inquiet.

\- Aller chercher un repas pour cet homme.

\- Mais princesse il est ..

\- Je ne veux rien savoir ! Vous êtes sourd ou quoi ?! Aller chercher un repas pour cet homme ! Il faut que je me répète ou ça va aller vous pouvez comprendre ce que je dis ?! Tu étais énervée au possible.

\- Bien princesse.

Tu t'agenouillas devant l'homme.

\- Et ben ! Sacré caractère princesse.

\- Ne m'appelez pas princesse s'il vous plaît. C'est ça toute la journée déjà. Vous pouvez au moins mettre le ''-chan'' à mon nom. Bref ce n'est pas la question. Pourquoi vous avez crier tout à l'heure ?

\- Je me disais bien qu'une aussi belle femme, la princesse de se royaume en plus, ne descendrais pas dans les geôles sans avoir une bonne raison.

\- Arrêtez avec le ''princesse'' et ça ne répond pas à ma question en plus.

\- Autoritaire en plus.

\- Bon si vous n'avez rien à me dire je m'en vais.

\- Non non ! Restez s'il vous plaît. C'est bon je vais vous le dire. J'ai étais accusé à tort pour un vol que je n'ai pas commis.

\- Vous avez des preuves de ce que vous dîtes ?

\- Les objets que l'on m'a accusé d'avoir voler n'était pas chez moi.

\- Alors comment se fait-il que vous êtes ici ?

\- Je pense que c'est un coup monté de mon ancienne petit amie qui n'a pas supporté notre séparation et qui a eu la bonne idée de me faire enfermé pour se venger. Comme en prime elle couche avec pleins d'homme elle a du se mettre le chef de police dans la poche j'imagine. Je n'ai pas de preuve de ce que j'avance pour le moment.

\- Le garde était revenu avec une assiette et l'avait posé entre l'homme et toi. Puis il sortit de la cellule. Tu souffla.

\- Vous voulez peut-être soulagé un peu vos bras non ?

\- Oui mais ne lui criez pas dessus le pauvre.

\- Je vais faire de mon mieux. Excusez moi ? Garde ?

\- Qu'y a-t-il madame ?

\- Est-ce que vous pourriez venir détacher se monsieur pour qu'il puisse manger s'il vous plaît ?

\- Je pense que dans votre intérêt c'est dangereux princesse.

\- Il ne me fera rien. Alors venait soulager ses bras s'il vous plaît.

Le garde s'exécuta. Tu le remercias et il repartit.

\- Comment vous pouvez être aussi sur que je ne vous fasse rien ?

\- Parce que vous n'êtes pas mauvais dans le fond même si votre regard de tout à l'heure m'a glacée le sang.

\- A .. Désolé pour ça .. Mais ça fait trois semaines que je suis enfermé ici et je n'en peux plus je ne sais pas comment faire pour me sortir d'ici.

\- Je peux peut-être essayer de vous aider. L'homme avait commençait à manger et lâcha son assiette pour te regarder les yeux écarquiller.

\- Vous feriez ça pour quelqu'un que vous ne connaissez pas ?

\- Je n'aime pas les traitements fait au prisonnier et si en plus ils sont innocent c'est pire .. D'ailleurs ça ne vous fait pas mal ? Dis tu en voulant approcher ta main de son torse.

\- Ne soyez pas entreprenante comme ça. Ça pourrait mal finir. Dit-il un sourire narquois et pervers aux lèvres.

Tu te recula instantanément au sous entendu de ton interlocuteur et rougis violemment.

\- Oya oya ? Vous ferais-je de l'effet princesse ?

\- Arrêtez avec se ''princesse'' et non pas du tout. Vous ne m'attirez pas du tout. Dis tu le visage tourner sur le côté pour ne pas qu'il te voit.

\- Pourtant ce n'est pas ce que dit votre beau visage.

\- Je m'en vais. Dis tu en te levant. Bonne nuit à vous. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour votre cas.

\- Attendez ! Dit-il en t'attrapant le poignet. Merci de vouloir m'aider [t/n]-chan. Je vais vous donnez mon nom pour que vous pussiez faire votre enquête. Je m'appelle Kuroo Testsuro. »

Tu te retournas pour le regarder et acquiesça de la tête. Il te lâcha et tu retournas dans ta chambre. Tu te remise au lit en pensant au beau visage de se Kuroo Testsuro tout en ayant le visage légèrement rougis.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 02**_

Le lendemain tu te leva et décida de t'habiller pour partir faire ton enquête au village. Tes parents n'aimaient pas que tu te ''mélange au peuple'' par rapport à ''ton grade'' mais toi tu t'en foutais. Justement on ne peut voir les problème que si on les prends à la racine. Bref tu te dirigeas en calèche, vers le village. Arriver là-bas les habitants te sourirent et viennaient te dire bonjour. Ils te connaissaient à force. Pendant que tu te diriger vers le poste de police certains habitants t'arrêter pour discuter avec toi.

Tu finis par arriver au poste de police et demanda à voir le chef. On revint te chercher quelques instant après et on t'invita à rentrer dans le bureau du chef. Il était assis derrière son bureau et t'invitas à t'asseoir.

« - Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je viens vous voir monsieur. Commença-tu.

\- Je pense que j'ai une petite idée mais elle n'est pas précise pour le moment. J'imagine que ça concerne un détenu.

\- Effectivement. Ça concerne un certain Testuro Kuroo plus précisément. Le chef de police blêmit en entendant son prénom.

\- Il a était enfermé pour vol je ne vois pas ou est le problème.

\- Le problème c'est qu'il m'a affirmé être innocent.

\- Et vous avez des preuves de ce qu'il avance ?

\- Oui. Vous. Ou plutôt je suis sure que je pourrais obtenir des informations de la jeune femme qui se trouve dans votre placard n'est-ce pas ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Il n'y a personne.

\- Je vous jure inspecteur que si vous voulez la jouer comme ça, on va jouer mais vous risquez de perdre gros. Comme votre poste par exemple. Pour une histoire de cul se serait dommage quand même non ? Alors écoutez moi bien. Je veux que vous écriviez sur un papier qu'il y a eu une erreur de jugement dans l'affaire et qu'il n'y avait absolument aucune preuve du vol dans la maison de Tetsuro-san. Acté et signé de votre main.

Le chef déglutit inquiet. Puis pris une feuille de papier et un stylo avant de se mettre à rédiger une lettre. Quand il finit de signer le bout de papier tu le pris et commença à lire. Puis tu te leva la feuille à la main.

\- Je vous remercie monsieur. Tu te dirigea vers le placard et l'ouvris. Il y avait effectivement une jeune femme légèrement vêtu. Quand à vous je sais qui vous êtes et comment vous avez fait pour qu'il se fasse enfermé. Alors je vous préviens, si vous essayer de le refaire enfermer je m'occuperais de vous. C'est compris ? »

La femme acquiesça de la tête et tu partis du poste. Tu partis voir le juge qui s'était occupé de l'affaire et lui transmit la lettre. Puis tu rentras au château. Tu n'eus plus d'informations ni de nouvelles concernant l'homme au cheveux noirs et aux yeux perçants pendant plusieurs semaines.

Un soir tu étais à table avec tes parents et ton frère. Vous dîniez tranquillement quand votre père avait décidé de vous rappelez les traditions.

« - Tu sais Tooru, nous avons décidés d'organisé un bal prochainement pour trouver ta future femme. Dis ton père.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de m'ennuyer avec se genre de formalité.

\- Tooru ! Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix c'est comme ça et puis c'est tout ! Dit votre père sur un ton ferme.

\- De toute manière je n'aime pas les femmes .. Ton frère se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et écarquilla ses yeux en se taisant.

\- Tu t'étouffas violemment. Tu savais que ton frère était gay et tu t'étouffas pour détourner l'attention de tes parents.

\- [t/p]-chan ça va ? S'enquit ton père inquiet de ton état.

\- Oui .. Kof kof .. Ça va. Ça va ne vous inquiétez pas père.

\- Donc Tooru tu as dis que tu n'aimais pas les femmes ? Dis votre père les sourcils froncé.

La diversion n'avait pas marchait et ton frère ne savait pas où se mettre.

\- Il .. Il voulait dire qu'il n'aimait pas les femmes qui n'en voulait qu'à son statut et pas pour lui. Il aimerait trouvé une femme qui l'aime pour lui. C'est ce qu'il a voulu dire. Dis tu pour le sauver.

\- D'accord ! J'ai eu peur de mal comprendre. Dit votre père en retournant au contenant de ton assiette.

Tu soufflas de soulagement. Tu regarda ta mère qui n'avait lâcher un mot mais qui avait compris ce que ton frère voulait dire. Elle était torturé ça se voyait sur son visage. En même temps tu étais inquiète aussi parce que tu te dis que ton frère ne serait jamais heureux par rapport au poste qu'il occupait. Tu avais la mine basse quand tu sentis ton frère te donnait un léger coup de pied. Tu levas les yeux et ton frère cacha sa bouche et te dis un ''merci'' silencieux. Tu lui sourias.

\- D'ailleurs [t/p]-chan on fera pareil pour toi. Continua ton père. Il faut te trouver un mari également. Nous ferons vos deux bals en même temps. Tu soufflas. Ne soufflez pas je vous prie.

\- On est vraiment obligé de faire des mariages arrangés encore de nos jours père ?

\- Évidemment ! Pour la sûreté du royaume et l'honneur de la famille royale.

\- Et les sentiments de vos enfants ? Ce que peuvent ressentir vos enfants en épousant quelqu'un qu'il n'aime pas vous y avez penser ?»

Ton père ne répondit jamais à cette question et le repas se finit en silence. Après le repas tu partis discuter avec ton frère et tu lui parlas de tes inquiétudes.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas petit sœur je sais que c'est mon devoir de donner un héritier au trône, depuis mon plus jeune âge maintenant, et je ferais un effort pour ça. Ne t'inquiète pas malgré mon statut je trouverais un homme qui me rendra heureux.

\- Si tu le dis je te crois .. Par contre je crois que maman à compris. Elle ne t'en a pas parlé ?

\- Non .. Et je pense que même si elle veut me soutenir elle ne s'opposera pas à père.

\- Tu as sûrement raison.

\- Et toi ?

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Tu n'es pas tombé amoureuse d'un prisonnier par hasard ? Dit-il un sourire malicieux au lèvres.

\- C .. Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Je t'ai entendu descendre au cachot.

\- Je peux vraiment rien te cacher. Il est charmant mais tu sais je ne l'ai pas revu depuis qu'il a était libéré.

\- Tu sais moi aussi j'aimerais que tu sois heureuse petite sœur mais tu t'engage dans quelque chose de compliquer si tu as des sentiments pour cet homme.

\- Je sais mais je ne pourrais pas t'abandonner. Tu es mon frère et tu es dans une situation compliqué même si je l'aime je ne veux pas t'abandonner. »

Il te pris dans ses bras et tu partis te coucher en pensant au fait que tu venais d'avouer que tu aimée se parfait inconnu.

Dans la nuit tu fus réveillé par des cliquetis sur ta fenêtre. Tu ouvras difficilement les yeux et tu vis des projectiles tapé ta fenêtre. Tu te levas, mis une robe de chambre et t'approchas de la fenêtre. Les projectiles s'arrêtèrent et tu ouvras la fenêtre pour passer ta tête au travers. Tu baissas la tête et vis Kuroo qui te faisais signe de venir. Tu refermas la fenêtre instantanément et tu commença à courir vers la porte de ta chambre mais tu décidas de vite te calmer pour ne pas alerter tout le château. Tu descendis les escalier sur la pointe des pieds et atteignis les jardins ou se trouvait Kuroo.

Il t'attrapa dans ses bras et te cacha derrière une haie pour ne pas que vous vous fassiez repérer par les gardes. Tu te recula de son torse.

« - Que faites vous ici ? Demandas-tu inquiète.

\- Je suis venu vous voir. Dit-il en te regardant les yeux plein de tendresse en voyant ton inquiétude.

\- Mais vous aviez vraiment besoin de prendre autant de risques inconsidérés ? Si vous vous étiez fais prendre je n'aurais sûrement pas pu vous faire sortir de prison cette fois-ci sans une bonne raison.

\- Par contre ne criez pas princesse ou on va vraiment nous repérer. Tu mis ta main sur ta bouche.

\- Ne m'appelez pas princesse je vous l'ai déjà dis ! Dis tu en chuchotant cette fois-ci

\- Arrêter de me vouvoyez alors.

\- On ne se connaît pas asser pour ça.

\- Alors je continuerais à vous appelez princesse. Tu leva les yeux aux ciel et souffla.

\- Bon très bien mais tu me tutoie aussi alors. Dis moi pourquoi tu es venu ici.

\- Parce que je voulais te remercier de m'avoir fait libérer de prison et d'avoir fait en sortes que l'autre me lâche la grappe aussi. Pourquoi t'es tu autant préoccupée de mon cas alors qu'on ne se connaît même pas ?

Tu rougissa instantanément et tourna la tête pour éviter qu'il ne te vois. Il attrapa ton menton et rapprocha sa bouche de la tienne pour déposer un léger baiser sur tes lèvres.

\- Je suppose que c'était pour ça que tu t'ai préoccupée d'un parfait inconnu non ?

\- …

\- Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? Tu as peur que je te rejette ? Si ça te rassure j'étais venu aussi pour te montrer que je ressentais la même chose que toi. Tu leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Je t'avoue que je ne voulais pas me l'avouer mais oui j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Seulement dans notre situation ça va être compliqué .. Tu en as conscience ?

\- Oui mais pour l'instant je m'en fiche je suis avec toi.

\- Quand je parle de complications je veux dire par exemple que mon père va organiser un bal pour moi et mon frère afin de nous trouver des futurs époux ''pour le bien du royaume'' sois disant.

\- A .. Déjà ?

\- Oui et je ne pourrais sûrement plus quitter ma chambre comme je l'ai fais se soir. Je suis désolé Tetsuro-kun.

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ce n'est pas ta faute si ?

\- Non mais bon tu aurais pu t'enticher d'une autre personne franchement. Dis tu en souriant et en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Je peux pas résister. Tant pis. Murmura t-il. »

Kuroo mis ses deux mains sur tes joues et t'approchas une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres sauf que cette fois il voulu que le baiser se fasse plus profond. Tu ne refusas pas. Sans lâcher tes lèvres il descendit ses mains pour en mettre une dans ton cou et l'autre dans ton dos pour pouvoir encore plus te serrer contre lui et approfondir encore plus se baiser.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 03**_

Comme promis par votre père quelques mois plutôt, il avait organisé un bal pour Tooru et toi. Se soir c'était ''le grand soir''. Vous n'en aviez aucunement envie tout les deux mais vous ne pouviez vous défaire de vos responsabilités. Depuis la dernière fois tu n'avais revue Kuroo qu'une seule fois. S'introduire dans le palais n'était pas chose facile mais heureusement il ne s'était pas fait prendre. Il n'avait rien dit au sujet du bal sachant pertinemment que tu n'avais pas le choix. Cela t'avais un peu déçue qu'il n'éprouve pas un peu de jalousie.

Tu étais entrain de te préparer. Ta gouvernante t'aidais à te préparer et à choisir ce qui te convenais le mieux. Tu mis donc une robe de princesse et commença à te maquiller et te coiffer. La gouvernante étais très proche de toi et Tooru depuis que vous étiez enfant. C'était un peu comme une deuxième mère pour vous. Cependant ton frère ayant grandis il avait décidé de prendre un majordome du nom d'Iwaizumi Hajime. Car ''maintenant il était un homme et il avait des problèmes d'homme'' sois disant. Toi tu savais qu'il n'était pas insensible au charme de son nouveau majordome surtout.

« - Vous êtes magnifique madame. Dit-elle sur un ton doux et en te regardant comme si tu étais sa fille.

\- Merci Iki-san. Dis tu en baissant les yeux et en soufflant.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour vous madame mais c'est votre devoir. Dit-elle en s'asseyant sur une chaise à côté de la coiffeuse et en posant sa main douce sur la tienne.

\- Je sais que c'est mon devoir mais j'aime déjà un homme et il ne fait pas partis de la royauté. Je n'aimerais jamais quelqu'un autant que lui .. Je pense également à mon frère .. Les larmes commencer à monter dans tes yeux. Elle referma sa main sur la tienne.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui madame. C'est votre frère, il positive toujours et je suis sûre qu'il trouvera le moyen d'être heureux à sa manière. Quand à vous, vous savez, autant votre homme ne vous le dis pas mais c'est peut-être un prince ! Il sera peut-être là se soir pour vous faire la surprise. Dit-elle en ayant un sourire chaleureux et encourageant. Tu l'as pris dans ta bras.

\- Merci Iki-san. Je suis heureuse que vous soyez notre gouvernante. »

Ta mère vous interrompit en ouvrant la porte pour vous annoncez que les convives étaient arrivés. Tu te levas et ta gouvernante t'emboîta le pas. Tu traversas le long couloir et ton frère t'attendais devant une porte close. Tu le regardas et lui souris en guise d'encouragement. Il était beau lui aussi dans son habit princier. Il te regarda également le regard doux et pleins d'encouragements. La portes devant vous s'ouvrit et tu lui chuchota « Courage grand frère. Si jamais tu as un problème avec une femme un peu trop collante, viens me voir, je te couvrirais. » Il laissa échappé un petit rire. Devant vous s'étendait un grand escalier en pierre. Vous vous avancèrent pour commencé à le descendre. Tooru avait lever sa main sur laquelle tu avais poser la tienne. Comme s'il montrer sa petite sœur au monde. Il y avait un grand silence qui c'était installé. On n'entendait que le cliquetis de tes talons retentirent dans se grand hall.

Arriver en bas, un garde vous annonça et les gens retrouvèrent la parole. Pleins de femmes avait prise d'assaut ton frère. Tu sentis à son visage qu'il commençait à s'énerver. Tu le tiras vers une table ou il y avait de quoi boire et manger. Tu lui donna de suite une coupe de champagne pour le détendre un peu. Tu fis de même. Les hommes qui venaient te parler ne t'intéressée pas. Tu pensais à Kuroo.

Vers minuit tu n'en pouvais plus de tout se vacarme incessant. L'alcool n'arrangeait pas les choses. Tout se cocktail te donner mal au crâne. Tu décidas de sortir sur un des balcons qui étaient situé tout autour du hall. Tu t'accoudas sur le rebord en pierre frais et un léger souffle effleurait ton visage. Cela te faisais du bien. Tu regardais au loin dans cette nuit noire plongeais dans tes pensées. Quand quelqu'un vint se positionner à côté de toi, accouder lui aussi sur le rebord en pierre. Blasée tu tournas la tête vers l'homme à côté de toi en pensant que c'était un énième prétendant. Tu vis une chevelure et des yeux noirs que tu ne connaissais que trop bien te regarder. Tu fut ébahis malgré toi n'arrivant pas à réaliser que c'était bien Kuroo qui se tenait à côté de toi.

« - Ferme la bouche enfin ! Tu verrais ta tête. Dit-il en pouffant.

\- Qu'est-ce que .. Co .. Tu n'en revenais pas. Comment avait-il pu réussir à rentrer.

\- Tu sais je suis très doué pour mentir et me cacher.

\- Mais .. Si jamais mon père te vois ..

\- Si tu te comporte comme si tout allait bien il ne rendra pas compte qu'il y a un problème.

\- Oui c'est vrai excuse moi.

\- Tu es vraiment magnifique dans cette robe.

\- Nous sommes bien assortis alors. Dis tu en lui souriant. Tu .. Tu .. M'as manqué ces dernières semaines. Avoua tu.

\- Toi aussi. Je ne suis pas venu ses dernières semaines car je ne voulais pas que tu te fasse prendre par quelqu'un du château et moi non plus d'ailleurs.

\- Je sais ne t'inquiète pas tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier.

\- Dis moi, tu ne voudrais pas qu'on aille loin de cette agitation tout les deux ? Dit-il. Tu le regardas intriguée. Et compris quelques secondes après.

\- En rerentrant dans le hall tu verras il y a une porte dans le mur à ta gauche. Prends la et remonte les escaliers. Tu vas arriver dans un long couloir et ma chambre c'est la dernière porte. »

Il acquiesça de la tête et tu partis en toute discrétion te réfugiée dans tes quartiers en l'attendant. Tu rentras dans ta chambre et ne savait pas trop ou te mettre. Tu décidas de t'asseoir sur ton lit. Tu étais rouge en pensant à ce qui pourrait se passer entre vous. Tu trouvais qu'il mettait du temps à arriver. Tu t'inquiétas quand la porte s'ouvrit.

« - Désolé mais je crois que t'as gouvernante à capter notre petit manège.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Dis tu légèrement inquiète.

\- Qu'elle pensait que j'étais un homme bien pour prendre autant de risque pour te voir mais que si je te faisais du mal elle me le ferait payer. Tu rias légèrement.

\- Eh ! Ne rigole pas c'est pas drôle !

\- Pourquoi ? Tu compte me faire du mal ?

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment la première pensée qui me vient à l'esprit en te voyant aussi magnifique. »

Il s'approcha et s'assit à côté de toi sur le lit. Il t'embrassa en enfonçant directement sa langue dans ta bouche. Le ballet que faisaient vos langues te fit gémir. A se son il passa sa main dans ton dos pour commencer à enlever ta longue robe. Tu fis de même en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise puis t'attaqua à son pantalon. A se moment il s'avança pour te forcer à t'allonger. Tu lâcha sa bouche pour pouvoir reprendre ton souffle. Tu étais en sous-vêtement quand à lui, il était positionner au dessus de toi avec juste le pantalon déboutonner.

« - Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas le faire ? Dit-il comme avec un regret de la voix.

\- Pourquoi ? Dis tu dans un demi souffle.

\- Déjà parce que nous n'avons pas trop le temps et que j'ai envie de prendre mon temps quand je pourrais le faire avec toi. Ce sera ta première fois n'est-ce pas ? Et aussi parce que nous ne sommes pas marié encore.

\- On s'en fou des règles ! Tu étais trop excitée par la situation pour pouvoir penser que c'était ta première fois.

\- Je n'ai pas envie que tu tombe enceinte maintenant [t/p]-chan. Si tu tombe enceinte maintenant tu peux être sure que tu ne me reverras sûrement plus du tout.

\- Rien n'empêche qu'on puisse se faire plaisir sans pour autant aller plus loin et ne parle pas de ça maintenant ! Ça me déprime .. Tu vas me couper l'envie.

\- Je te jure que tu vas vite retrouver l'envie. Susurra t-il à ton oreille avant de te mordiller le lobe. »

Tu gémissas instantanément. Il commença à te caresser le coup puis la clavicule avant d'arriver à tes seins. Il enleva le vêtement qui le gênait et s'empressa de malaxer tes seins et de jouait avec ton téton du bout de ses doigts. Sa bouche vint se poser sur ton autre seins pour pouvoir te torturer de la même manière. Ton souffle se faisait court et tu ne savais plus ou donner de la tête. Il embrassa ton ventre tout en continuant de jouer avec tes seins de ses deux mains. Il s'arrêta au niveau de ta vulve pour donner un coup de langue au dessus de ta culotte. Tu te retenas de gémir pour ne pas faire de bruit. A la place tu respirais très fort. Il enleva ses mains de tes seins et les descendit le long de tes flancs pour pouvoir retirer ta culotte. Cette fois-ci avec sa langue il s'attaqua à ton clitoris et avec une main il enfonça un doigt. Tu n'en pouvais plus. Puis il mis un deuxième doigt en toi avant de commencer à les bouger. Sentir sa langue et ses doigts en même temps était un réel supplice pour toi et tu ne tarda pas à t'abandonner complètement à ces sensations. Ton bas ventre et tes jambes se contractèrent sous ses sensations. Tu avais arrêter de respirer la tête jeter complètement en arrière dans les coussins. Kuroo s'en rendis compte et s'arrêta. Il se leva pour se diriger à la salle de bain de ta chambre. Tu retrouvas ton souffle et secoua ta tête pour retrouver tes esprits.

Il revint se positionner au dessus de toi et tu le bascula pour que se soit à ton tour de lui donner du plaisir.

« - Attend ! Tu as déjà fait ça ?

\- Non mais j'espère que j'arriverais à te faire autant de bien que ce que tu viens de faire.

\- Si tu n'en as pas envie ne le fait pas je compren.. Humpf.»

Tu l'embrassa langoureusement comme le baiser de tout à l'heure pour le faire taire. Il continuait de te toucher quand tu descendis tes baiser sur son torse. Doucement pour que le supplice dure. Arriver à son pantalon tu le retiras. Puis donna des baisers à la bosse qui c'était formé sur son boxer. Un râle s'échappa de la bouche de ton amant. Il s'empressa de mettre la main sur sa bouche pour se faire taire. Tu enlevas le tissu qui te gênait puis donna des coups de langue sur sa verge dressée. Elle tapée contre ta bouche alors tu décidas de la prendre et commença tes va-et-viens en la tenant à la base avec ta main pour accompagner tes va-et-viens. Kuroo respirait lourdement et vite, tu accéléras le mouvement. Au bout de quelques minutes tu sentis le liquide séminal se déverser dans ta bouche. Tu ralentis tes mouvement pendant que Kuroo avait quelques contraction au niveau du ventre.

Tu te levas pour aller à la salle de bain te nettoyer et revint dans la chambre. Kuroo se leva du lit et vint vers toi pour t'embrasser et t'étreindre en même temps. Tu profitas de son corps nu coller au tiens. Puis vous vous lâchèrent et vous rhabillèrent asser rapidement. Tu te mis devant la coiffeuse pour refaire ta coiffure vite fait. Vous sortirent de ta chambre, tu l'embrassas une dernière fois.

« - On se reverra j'en suis sur ne fait pas cette tête. Dit-il.

\- Tu vas me manquer. Tu m'as fais vraiment beaucoup de bien je t'en remercie.

\- Tu n'étais pas mal non plus.

\- Pars devant je viendrais un peu après. Dis tu comme un au revoir. »

Il t'embrassa sur le front et s'apprêta à repartir dans le hall du château. Cependant une grosse voix se fit entendre derrière vous.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 04**_

« - Qui êtes vous et pourquoi embrassez vous ma fille ? Dit ton père.

\- Papa attends ..

\- Je ne veux rien entendre venant de toi compris ?! Tu fricote avec le premier venu maintenant ?! Cria t-il. Je ne me rappelle pas de vous avoir invité monsieur alors décliné votre identité.

\- Je m'appelle ..

\- Monsieur le roi ne pensait vous pas qu'une conversation comme celle-ci devrait se faire dans un endroit plus clos ? Dit ta gouvernante qui venait d'arriver pour calmer le jeux.

\- Iki-san que faite vous ici ? Je ne pense pas vous avoir demandé votre avis sur la manière dont je devrais traite cet inconnu.

\- Calmez vous Monseigneur. Je pense que votre fille doit vous parlez de se jeune homme mais pas dans un couloir si vous le voulez bien. »

Ton père tourna les talons et se dirigea vers un salon qu'il y avait plus loin. Tu commença à marcher en tenant Kuroo par la main et en t'étant blottis contre lui. Tu étais vraiment angoissée. Kuroo n'avait pas l'air bien non plus mais il te souri pour te rassurer. Arriver au niveau de ta gouvernante tu l'as remercia de la tête de vous avoir couvert.

Vous rentrèrent dans la pièce et vous assirent sur un canapé tout les deux. Tu tenais toujours Kuroo aussi fermement. Ton père faisait les cent pas derrière le canapé qui se trouvait en face de vous.

« - Écoutez père.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu vois un homme en cachette. C'est vraiment comme ça que je t'ai élevé ma fille ?

\- Écoutez moi.

\- Non je veux que cet homme partes de se château et ne revienne plus.

\- J'aime cet homme et s'il faut que je fugue du château pour vivre une vie heureuse je le ferais. Je ne veux pas vous laissez vous ma famille mais si vous vous y opposez je ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable. Ton père te regardais à présent et son visage transpirait la colère.

\- Tu serais vraiment prête à abandonner ta famille pour une simple amourette ?

\- Ce n'est pas une simple amourette ! Tu t'étais mise à crier. La rage était entrain de monter en toi.

\- C'est ta première rencontre avec se jeune homme tu ne peux pas me dire que tu l'aimes déjà.

\- Ce n'est pas ..

\- Arrête de me répondre [t/p] ! Tais toi je ne veux plus t'entendre ! Qui êtes vous monsieur ? Kuroo se leva et s'agenouilla.

\- Je m'appelle Kuroo Tetsuro Monseigneur. Ton père était devenu blême.

\- Tetsuro comme Akihiko et Yuri Tetsuro ? Dis ton père atterré. Kuroo releva la tête.

\- Comment connaissez vous mes parents monseigneur ? Dit Kuroo surpris.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas d'eux ?

\- Non. On m'a raconté qu'il était décédé à mes deux ans. Je ne connais que leur prénoms.

\- J'ignorais qu'ils avaient eu un fils. Marmonna ton père pour lui.

\- Pourriez vous m'expliquez monseigneur ? J'ai du mal à comprendre votre incrédulité.

\- Tes parents étaient des amis très proches pour moi. Ton père était un duc et nous étions vraiment proche lui et moi. Si j'avais su qu'ils avaient eu un fils je l'aurais recueillis tout de suite. Je ne comprend pas. Cependant je ne peux pas te refuser ma fille. Je veux au moins faire ça pour toi et pour tes parents défunt. Je devais tellement à Akihiko. Je regrette de l'avoir perdu mais tu lui ressemble tellement que j'aurais du me douter que tu étais son fils.

\- Vous avez bien dit que vous n'étiez pas contre le fait que j'épouse votre fille ? Je ne me méprend pas ?

\- Tout à fait. Je ne vous connaît pas mais je sais déjà que vous avez le caractère de votre père et que vous serez un bon époux pour ma fille. Je serais très heureux de vous avoir comme gendre Tetsuro-kun. Les larmes te montèrent au yeux en entendant ses paroles quand ton père te regarda.

\- Je suis désolé ma fille d'avoir élevée le ton sur toi. Je m'inquiétais pour toi, je ne voulais vraiment pas que tu te trompes. Je m'excuse d'avoir jugé trop rapidement la situation. »

Tu te leva et sauta dans les bras de ton père pour le remercier et pour montré que tu acceptais ses excuses également. Le roi sortis de la pièce pour vous laissez un peu seul pour le reste de la soirée. Kuroo se releva et te pris dans ses bras en t'embrassant sur la tête.

Quelques semaines étaient passées depuis se soir là. Ton frère avait choisis d'épouser une princesse du royaume d'Onusarak et quand tu l'as vis cella te rassura. C'était une magnifique femme et elle avait l'air de connaître et comprendre tout à fait les penchants amoureux de ton frère. Tu étais vraiment contente qu'il ai pu trouver une femme comme ça.

Le mariage était aujourd'hui et tu étais demoiselle d'honneur. Kuroo avait eu l'autorisation de ton père de rester vivre au château. Le matin du mariage tu étais dans les bras de ton futur mari endormie quand Iki-san vint ouvrir les rideaux de ta chambre.

« - Princesse il faut que vous vous leviez et que vous vous prépariez pour le grand jour de votre frère. Tu avais blottis ta tête dans le bras de Kuroo qui s'était réveillé plus vite que toi.

\- Huuum ! Tu grogna en entendant ta gouvernante et en sentant Kuroo bouger.

\- Mademoiselle levez-vous.

\- Encore 5 min s'il vous plaît Iki-san. Quelques instant après tu sentis des mains venir te chatouiller le ventre.

\- Hahahaha ! Arrête ! Kuroo ! Kuroo c'est bon je vais me lever arrête ! »

Tu te levas donc et te prépara avec Kuroo. Ta gouvernante t'aida à t'habillais.

« - Merci Iki-san pour le soir du bal. Tu es vraiment comme une deuxième mère pour moi.

\- Ne vous en faite pas madame je suis contente pour vous deux. Tetsuro-san ! Tetsuro-san ! Attendez je vais vous aidez à mettre cette cravate. On ne vous a jamais montré comment faire n'est-ce pas ? Kuroo était gênait. Ce qui voulait sûrement dire non.

\- Regardez vous faite comme ça puis comme ça .. Et voilà !

\- Merci beaucoup Iki-san.

Vous êtes prêt ? Nous pouvons y aller alors. Dit Iki-san. »

Vous sortîtes de la chambre et tu vis ton frère qui t'attendais. Tu le pris dans tes bras pour l'encourager dans cette longue journée qui l'attendait. Tu ne t'inquiétais plus trop désormais.

Vous commencèrent à marcher côte à côte.

« - Comment ça se passe avec ton majordome ? Chuchota tu.

\- Très bien. J'essaye de m'arrangeait pour qu'on sois seul des fois et ma future femme est très compréhensive. Je suis quand même content de l'avoir trouvée. Chuchotât-il

\- Je suis heureuse pour toi mon frère. Dis tu en lui souriant.»

Tu te retiras pour le laisser rejoindra sa future femme et tu te mise à côté de Kuroo. La cérémonie était magnifique. Ton frère et ta belle-sœur aussi. La journée fut un peu longue et il y avait beaucoup de convive. Avec Kuroo vous aviez un peu bu. La journée se termina et vous retournèrent dans ta chambre embué par l'alcool.

Arriver dans la chambre Kuroo te pris dans ses bras et t'embrassa langoureusement. Tu ne pu te retenir et fis de même. Tu avais chaud et tu sentis qu'il commencer à enlever le lacet qui fermé ta robe. La robe tomba à tes pieds et tu l'enjamba pendant que vous vous dirigiez vers le lit. Tu avais enlever les habits de Kuroo et il avait fait pareil avec tes sous-vêtements. Il t'allongea sur le lit et partis vers ton armoire à vêtement. Il pris un châle noir et le plia.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demandas-tu intriguée.

\- Je vais te donner un peu de piment à ma femme. »

Il avait souris à ses mots pendant que toi tu rougissais. Il s'approcha de toi et te demanda de lever ta tête. Tu t'exécutas et il posa le châle sur tes yeux avant de le nouer derrière ta tête.

« - Mais .. Mais je veux te voir .. Dis tu en râlant.

\- Si tu es sage je te l'enlèverais. Dit-il d'une voix langoureuse. Tu verras tu vas ressentir beaucoup plus de chose sans la vue. Je veux que tu n'oublie jamais cette première fois.

\- Si je te voyais je serais sure de ne jamais oubliée. Essaya tu de négocier.

\- C'est non négociable Madame Tetsuro. Je vais te faire mienne et tu vas arrêter de râler.»

Ses mots t'excitèrent. Tu entendis le bruit des glaçons bouger dans le verre que tu avais ramené du mariage. Puis il t'embrassa et tu sentis qu'il essayait de glisser le glaçon dans ta bouche. Tu le pris, le suçota un peu et lui rendis. Il descendit sa tête pour poser le glaçon à la base de ton cou. Il reposa sa bouche sur le glaçon pour le faire descendre le long de ton corps. Arriver juste au dessus de ton nombril il s'arrêta en voyant des frissons te parcourir tout le corps. Tu n'avais pas spécialement froid mais cette sensation entre le chaud et le froid était difficile à définir pour toi. Ton souffle était cependant court. Il enleva le glaçon et tu l'entendis le remettre dans le verre. Il remonta et t'embrassa en te caressant du bout des doigts ton corps. Les yeux bandés tu ne savait plus ou donner de la tête. Tu descendis ta main pour pouvoir atteindre son sexe. Tu commença à le caresser quand il releva ton bras pour que tu arrêtes. Il descendit sa main vers ta zone de plaisir. Il enfonça un premier doigt avant d'en mettre un deuxième. Au moment ou il l'enfonça son deuxième doigts il approfondie le jeu de vos langues pour te donner encore plus de sensations.

Il retira ses doigts et arrêta le baiser. Il t'enleva le bandeau. Tu pouvais enfin voir le visage de ton homme.

« - Je vais commençais. Si jamais tu as mal tu m'arrête de suite. Surtout détend toi. Te dit-il pour te rassurer. »

Tu acquiesça de la tête et déglutit un peu d'appréhension. Il pris sa verge en main pour la diriger vers ton antre. Il commença à te pénétrer et tu refermas instantanément tes mains sur les draps en crispant ton visage. Tu retenais ta respiration. Kuroo s'était penché sur ton cou pour t'embrasser et te détendre. Tu décidas de souffler et il continua de s'enfoncer en toi. Son sexe était à présent complètement en toi. Tu bougea légèrement pour te sentir à l'aise. Tu te détendis et Kuroo le sentis alors il commença à bouger. Le plaisir pris vite place. Tu ouvras la bouche sous ses nouvelles sensations. Tu gémissa à plusieurs reprise. Kuroo respirait fort à côté de ton oreille.

« - Dis mon prénom. Te dit-il.

\- Kuroo .. Dis tu à bout de souffle.

\- Encore.

\- Haa Kuroo .. encore .. huum ..

\- Demande moi d'accélérer. Demande moi de te faire de plus en plus plaisir.

\- S'il te plaît .. Kuroo .. Accélère .. Fais moi .. Du bien .. Dis tu à bout de souffle. »

Après tes mots il accéléra ce qui te fit te cambrer instantanément. Il t'attrapa pour te laisser ton corps contre lui. Ses coups de reins se firent plus rapide quand tu sentis une vague de plaisir monter en toi. Tu finissas en gémissant son prénom au creux de son oreille. Il fit de même quelques secondes plus tard. Il était à bout de souffle et ses bras tremblait. Tu passa tes bras autour de son torse pour l'amener à toi. Tu enfouissas ta tête dans son cou et l'embrassa pour qu'il se détende. Il se retira et s'allongea à côté de toi. Il se tourna pour te regarder et te caresser le visage. Tu lui souris.

« - Merci Kuroo. Je n'oublierais cette première fois pour rien au monde. Je t'aime et je me languis de porter ton enfant et de devenir ta femme.

\- Wow ! Ça c'est une déclaration. Moi aussi je t'aime et moi aussi je me languis qu'on ai un petit ou une petite Kuroo. Quand à devenir ma femme si tu savais comme je me languis de te voir dans ta robe de mariée pour pouvoir mieux te l'enlever ensuite. Dit-il d'un regard aguicheur.

\- T'es insatiable !

\- Mais c'est pas ma faute ! Tu m'aguiche tout le temps !

\- C'est ma faute maintenant !

\- On va aller prendre une douche et je vais te prouver ce que j'avance.

\- Et moi je vais te prouver que tu as tort ! »

Sur ses mots vous vous levèrent pour vous dirigez sous la douche.


End file.
